Command & Conquer3: War of Tiberium
by Tekkid
Summary: The third Tiberium war rages on. The brotherhood of Nod and The GDI have a new enemy to fight. The Scrin. and as this is happining two men struggle to survive the war infested world and make a place for themselves in history...


Chapter 1

Information

Joe stepped into the Nod command structure. He had to see the commander. He had information vital to Nod. And they wouldn't let him in. "I have vital information that I must give to Kane!" he shouted, furiously.

"Do you have a clearance card?" The guard asked. His armor glistened in the dark red light of the base. He was a Black Hand, an elite soldier, he was armed with a D-2 machinegun and a flamethrower built into his right arm.

"No I don't have a blasted clearance card, now open the door!" he growled.

"I'm sorry, no card no entrance." He said. One of the other five Black Hands raised his weapon threateningly. Than a person walked into the room, he had a cloak on so you could only see his legs, and even then you could barley see them.

"What is this?" the figure asked, its voice was dark, almost evil sounding.

Joe barley noticed it but the Black Hands stood just a hair straighter. "This man is demanding entrance, claiming he needs to speak to our lord, Kane. But he has no clearance card." He reported. The figure stood there quiet.

"How can you be sure the information is useless? Did you ask him what it was?"

"No, I just assumed th-"

"Ask him." The figure ordered, cutting him off mid-sentience. Joe decided whoever it was must have been a high ranking officer, maybe even Kane himself.

The guard seemed puzzled, or so it seemed to Joe. He couldn't see the facial expression through the armored helmet. "What is the information you are carrying about?" The guard asked.

"Only the great Kane can handle such information." He answered. He was beginning to fear for his life, because Black Hand members were known for killing for information. One of the guards seemed almost happy.

"Come with me." The figure hissed, before spinning on its heel and walking away. Joe started to follow but a guard grabbed him.

"He has no clearance card, he may not enter." A guard said. Fear tainted his voice. The figure halted, before it spun around and walked back.

"You dare trifle with me, Worm?" the figure growled. The guard seemed shaken

"No, he may pass." He gestured to the other Black Hand members who reluctantly let him pass.

"Follow me." The figure hissed before turning around and walked away. Joe quickly caught up to him.

"Hey th-" the figure looked at him and he thought he was going to kill him right then and there. Joe made a mental note to ever get on his bad side. They walked into an office that had one window on the left side. It covered the whole wall. The ground was a soft carpet and the walls were painted red with the symbol of Nod painted on the right wall. A Triangle with a scorpion's tail was the symbol.

The figure took off the cloak, revealing it was a woman with a mask on that Joe assumed made her sound more intimidating. She was wearing a dark red jumpsuit. She took of the mask and hung it up. "So…" She said her voice seemed friendly enough, at least for the moment. "What is the information? They would have torn you apart to find out, so what is it?" She asked turning around he saw she was pretty. Her face had freckles across her nose, and dirty blonde hair. Her eyes looked cruel, like they could tear him apart in minutes.

"The Global Defense initiative has a secret laboratory in Alaska that is researching how to destroy the precious green crystal. Working there is the top scientists for the GDI. We can capture it and then use the research to increase the spread the growth rate of the Tiberium." He reported.

"At least you have brains; those Guards wouldn't have done a thing." She told him. "Come, I will introduce you to Kane so you may give him the information in person." He gulped

"No its okay, you can take the credit, I don't need it. Just tell me, why were you in a cloak?"

"I was going for a walk."

"In the middle of the Sahara desert?!"

"Something like that, now come _you_ will deliver the information."

"Bu-"

"Don't make me get security." She told him. He shut up almost instantly. She laughed, it sounded so pretty and sweet. Joe loved the sound of it. "You're the first person to shut up, most people complain even more." She told him as they stepped into the hallway. She led him down deep under ground, their was dozens of Black Hand check points that she didn't even stop for. Joe guessed that she must come down a lot. She may even be Kane's second in command. Joe had to stop himself from laughing. "Here we are." She told him. She stepped in. Joe decided to never go looking for information ever again, before he followed her.

"Ahh, Jessica, What is it?" Kane himself asked. He was bald with a small beard. He was wearing blood red robes.

"This man has information you need." She said. Joe gulped.

"Do not fear, son, what is it?" Kane asked his voice was soft, and forgiving. The exact opposite of Jessica's.

Joe gulped "The Global Defense initiative has a secret laboratory in Alaska that is researching how to destroy the precious green crystal. Working there is the top scientists for the GDI. We can capture it and then use the research to increase the spread the growth rate of the Tiberium." He reported, fearfully."

"Thank you, son, do not worry I will not harm you. Do you need a place to sleep?" He asked. Joe nodded. Kane motioned for a Black Hand to come over. "Find him empty quarters that he can have until further notice, understand?"

"Perfectly, Lord." The Guard said.

"Go wait by the door." Kane ordered. The Black Hand member saluted, smartly, before walking to the door. "Now I have a Job for you, my son, will you do it for me?" Joe nodded. "Thank you, our top scientist, Mullica betrayed us and Went to the GDI. She revealed many of are top secret plans and research operations, as well as many of our base locations, I would like her… out of the picture." Kane told him. Joe started to detect a bit of a dark side to the mastermind.

"Yes, lord Kane, I will do it."

"Good, for your troubles you will be moved here permanently for the effort when you arrive back from your mission." Kane responded. "Sleep well." Than with a wave of his hand he dismissed him.

In the mourning Joe woke with a start in cold sweat. He got up and pulled himself together. His quarters were exhalent. They had a swimming pool a spa and two floors. Joe dressed and walked out. According to his watch it was eight O five. He was leaving for the artic at nine. He stepped into the command center to see Kane wasn't there. So he turned and left.

At nine in his quarters, Joe, was dressed as a scientist. He had several books about varies books for him to study. He was ready. Or so he thought. If only he knew what Kane had planned for him, he would have stayed in bed.

End of chapter 1


End file.
